


5 Times Brady And Jimmy Shared A Bed As Friends, And The One Time They Did It As More

by Capspandex



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, New York Rangers, Sharing a Bed, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capspandex/pseuds/Capspandex
Summary: It all starts when moving in the August New York heat is too much and leads them through an entire season.





	5 Times Brady And Jimmy Shared A Bed As Friends, And The One Time They Did It As More

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes

I.

Moving to New York in August was both beautiful and hot. There was something about the humid, high up air crawling through the clean and clear glass windows that stared out at a perfectly blue sky. Moving in August wasn't anyone's definition of fun because one, it was hot and humid, and two, there were stairs involved. Brady was still in the process of moving his stuff from Minnesota and Jimmy's stuff just 'wasn't all there' according to him, but who actually knows if he responsible enough to even track wear in the country his shit was. Their first night of living together would be genuine hell. They liked each other and stuff but the apartment was a mess and the thick, New York air wasn't helping much, even with the so-called air conditioning. The worst of all was that they had one total mattress for the two of them. It was a king, it looked and gross, and neither of them had any damn clue on to make the whole situation not awkward. _this is a mess_ , Brady thought to himself. Jimmy crawled in first, like it wasn't a big deal, even though they both knew it was. He was wearing nothing but boxers, which may or may not have made the whole situation worse. Brady got in far away from him, but not so far away from him it was just weird. He at least had on his training camp shirt. It was almost uncomfortably silent with nothing but the dim sound of the radio playing some AT40 song. It was peaceful though, and they both appreciated that. 

They were both incredibly tired from an early training and spending the rest of the day tirelessly moving. Eventually they'd both centered themselves on the mattress and Brady wrapped his arms around Jimmy, spooning him as he fell asleep. Brady took a moment to absorb what was before him, a clear glass window showing he's living in the middle of the New York City skyline, finally having someone to live with who he genuinely likes, and a real future in the NHL on one of the intimidating and great metropolitan division teams. He fluttered his lashes and fell asleep, having the cliché dream of winning the Calder trophy or the Stanley Cup one day. He woke up with the bright, neon and white sun shining into perfect eyes "Shit", he muttered under his breath, realizing what had happened and Jimmy was still asleep right next to him. He still felt at peace and in a happy place and he didn't know how to feel about it, and he definitely wasn't going to think about it. 

Brady had no desire to speak about it. He definitely wasn't ready to so he quite literally removed himself from the situation. He unwrapped his arms from around jimmy's waist and got up in the hopes it would make him feel a little better. 

II.

October in Washington DC was both beautiful and kind of awful at the same time. It was a pretty place to be but the weather was changing from warm sixties to crisper temperatures like the crisp leaves falling off the trees. It was a beautiful city, but it was always prettier in the spring when the sun was in the sky and the cherry blossoms were in bloom. They were staying in a nice newly built, newly renovated, Neely something-d hotel in the heart of the city that you could basically see everything from. No one was complaining about that, despite having to play the probably will be the league's best regular season team, the Washington Capitals. The hotel messed up a bit and Brady and Jimmy's room only had one bed.   
That damn feeling hit Brady again like a stab. He wanted it so, so badly but he felt as if he should never have wanted it in the first place. He allows hockey to take his mind off of it, they win 4-2, proving once again and in the end the Capitals are chokers sometimes, and not just in the playoffs. They did their media interviews much happier than normal because they won against an incredible team, the atmosphere in the room was truly electric, everyone on the team felt happy, and they played a damn good game of hockey. It was only October, sure, but they felt like they had a really great shot and that was an ecstatic feeling. 

Brady and Jimmy unlocked their hotel door with the keycard and the tiredness just hit them. They took off their suits and crawled into the bed. Jimmy found himself curling up into Brady's arms around his waist once again. Jimmy took a moment to think as he shut the light off on 'his' side of the bed and grabbed the remote to change the channel to NHL Network instead of from it for once. He loved the way Brady wrapped his arms around him and Brady's body pressing into his. It was comfortable, almost homely, and something he didn't want to lose. He liked the way Brady's face and soft hair ended up nuzzling into his neck and Brady liked it too. "Good game tonight", Brady said. "Thank you", jimmy said, pretty groggy slowly gazing off into sleep. 

 

III.

It was the first of December, and the first of a bitter cold and bitter time time in good old, run down Buffalo, New York. Somehow the loss was devastating. The game technically didn't matter, but a loss to a team that bad is like a wake up call and never a good one. The locker room was grave, no one was exactly happy and everyone dreaded the interview with msg. The game almost felt emotional, because some games just do that. 

They were back in their hotel room in the heart of a depressed down. They both liked Buffalo though, there was a kind of odd, relaxing atmosphere about it. They had big scary sports crowd, and some traffic downtown, but it wasn't as intimidating and rich as crowded and materialized as New York, New York, which is sometimes just very much appreciated. Jimmy was sad because he felt like he hadn't done enough for the team and Brady was definitely not on his A-game. Jimmy crawled into the tiny hotel bed next to Brady, even though he had his own and allowed himself to be in Brady's arms. It made him feel better and sometimes that's all he needed. Brady was smiling into jimmy's shoulders and Jimmy had reached over to play with his wet and fluffy hair. Jimmy kind of loved Brady's eyes. They weren't even a beautiful color or anything magnificent or fairy tale like. They were just so soft, they always looked caring and something about them just made Jimmy feel better. They fell asleep sad from the disappointing loss, but happy to be in each other's arms, yet admiring each other from afar. 

IV.

Columbus in February was cold, actually every city in upper eastern part of the United States was cold, but that's beyond on the point. It was a nice place with nice hotels, nice shopping, nice attractions, and now a good hockey team. For the first time ever, Columbus just felt intimidating. Their team was suddenly physical, fast, and would push through anything. They became a beast in the east and monster in the metro worthy of being put in the same category as the Penguins, Capitals, and Rangers. The game goes surprisingly well. They win 3-2 with a goal from Jimmy and it felt nice to know that the team was still good and could beat the toughest teams in their division on the national stage. Jimmy wasn't horribly thrilled he had to interviewed by Pierre McGuire, but it was a good game so he'd have to get over it. 

They got back to their hotel tired as hell, but happy as hell. They crawled into their uncomfortable beds as if they were at home and had just won a damn playoff series, because sometimes a 'minor' regular season game can make you feel like you're on top of the world. Brady got up out of his just as Jimmy was about to fall asleep and crawled into his bed wrapping his arms around Jimmy's waist once again and congratulating him for the goal before drifting off into a much needed sleep. 

V.

They're in Montreal. It is April 12th and the Metropolitan Division wildcard are playing Montreal. Nerves are high, considering their record against them in the regular season. The cup feels so far away. It feels almost unfair that they dropped to number four just to play an actual good number one, despite the fact the Atlantic was weak. Montreal was definitely colder than New York, but not to the point where it was like Edmonton and it just felt old as a city. The buildings had that sort of old-timey architecture and Bell Centre had no problem reminding everyone the habs have won twenty-some cups since the 1920s. Practicing in Montreal wasn't the greatest. Bell Centre was a nice facility, but it was intimidating. Really it was just the Habs as a whole who were intimidating. They were a physical team with good everything, and the rangers to put it kindly weren't. They had Hank and offense and defense that were good enough, but they were no where near being physical or something other than the underdog of the series. 

Practice felt heavy hearted with nerves running high. It was a good workout but everyone seemed to fear being tired for the game that night, despite having morning skate before a game thousands of times before. The media interviews were just frustrating and the same three questions over and over again to every single player on the team whether it was Lundqvist or Tanner Glass. They go back to the hotel and get in their game day suits, more jittery and excited, than heavy hearted and nervous now. Brady and Jimmy wait until the last minute to get ready, of course and Brady really can't help but notice how great Jimmy looks in _that_ suit, but knows he shouldn't say anything and keeps his mouth shut. The game is incredible, Montreal is shutout and suddenly hope shines everywhere. The locker room has an exhilarating atmosphere, filled with smiles and praise for Hank and the goal scorers. Suddenly the dreams of the cup didn't feel far away. Brady felt his little childhood self inside him shriek at the thought of the cup actually being his, his name on it, he'd have some goals scored, and he'd do it with his amazing team. 

They get back to their hotel room at a somewhat ungodly hour of the night and crawl into their respective beds. Brady flips NHL network on and smiles at the fact they're talking about his team winning a game. He once again quietly moves over to Jimmy's bed and wraps his arms around his waist and lets himself think for a moment. He thinks about how he wants this, he kind of likes Jimmy, and he has no clue how Jimmy feels about it and that just friends who do this sometimes is probably a better idea. Brady still gives into himself. He kisses the crook of Jimmy's neck. He looks a little startled at first, but then blushes and allows himself to move in closer. 

"You were amazing tonight", Brady says. 

"Thank you", Jimmy replies. 

"Maybe it sounds stupid to say just one game in, but maybe one day you and me will win the cup together. I'll get it from Ryan and hand it to you"

"Brady, don't get too ahead of yourself", jimmy pauses, "because we all know he'd hand it to me before you", he teases and turns around to face Brady, running a thumb over his chapped, pastel pink lips. 

"You keep telling yours-", Brady is cut off by Jimmy pressing a kiss to his lips and they fall asleep like that, high off a playoff win and dreaming about the future. 

+I

They win the series. They upset Montreal, they are going to the second round, they could go to the ECF, they could win the cup. Adrenaline and high and everyone's smile is shining as bright as the sun. They win it at home which makes it even better because they can all sleep in their own beds and have their own tv channels and their own million dollar views of New York from their favorite perspective. The way home and the night was pretty much a blur, or at least they thought that. 

It's two in the morning and it feels like a clichéd movie scene with New York City's skyline shining bright in the background, Brady's perfect body not being covered by much, and the stereotypical door knock in cinematographic lighting. Brady knocks on Jimmy's door at two in the morning because he's definitely had a little too much champagne and definitely has a little tom much to confess. A nearly hungover, half naked Jimmy answers the door and kisses Brady. It's desperate, it's drunk, and it's confused, but that's why Brady is there. 

"I know this is a bad time but we have to talk about this" Brady says. 

"Good idea", jimmy replies. 

"I think I really like you and I love being next to you and I love kissing you and I love playing fucking hockey with you and the way you make me feel makes me feel like we're in fucking high school and you're my hot senior crush walking past me", Brady confesses, whole-heartedly. 

"I like you too. You're a fucking good kisser and you're hotter than the senior I liked in high school", jimmy replies, inviting Brady in further. 

"Will you, like date me or whatever?", Brady asks. 

"Of course I will, dumbass", Jimmy says as they plop into his bed. 

Brady wraps his arms around Jimmy's waist as always and presses kisses down his neck and back enjoying the little noises he makes and they fall asleep, newly in love and ready to kick some Ottawa ass in round two.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: stanleycupfinal.tumblr.com


End file.
